New Year Kisses
by DustyStars
Summary: Short cute little fic set at a New Year's gathering. The countdown has started, but will they find each other in time? Fluff, HiJack, Happy New Year!


**Happy 2016 everyone!**

 _DustyStars_

 _The Guardian's_ , largest pub in Burgess, was packed. It was New Year's Eve and the place had been taken over for a private party by none other than the owners themselves.

North, Aster, Tooth and Sandy were all surveying the scene below them with smiles on their faces. Friends, family and loved ones were all gathered to welcome in the New Year, everyone from the Vikings from Berk who had been invited by Jack to Jamie and his family, also invited by Jack. Come to think of it Jack had invited most of the gathered crowd.

Music was playing from behind the bar where the staff were busy serving drinks, and combined with the sounds coming from the various TV's around the place hearing became pretty difficult. The countdown was about to start- only two minutes to midnight!

"Heather, no!" an auburn-haired boy was shouting at the girl in front of him who was trying to get close to him. "I really don't want to!"

The girl just shook her head and pressed herself closer to him.

"Aww come on, Hiccup. I've seen the way you look at me," she said loudly over the music. "You want to be my New Year's kiss!"

"I'm pretty extra sure that I don't!" Hiccup shouted in reply, looking around frantically as he backed away from Heather again. There was someone he really needed to find and the countdown for the final minute was about to start!

Meanwhile, across the other side of the room a similar encounter was also taking place.

"Come on, Jack," a blonde girl was saying to the blue-eyed guardian. "Just this once!"

Said guardian was backing away slowly and really wishing he'd not been made to leave his staff with the other guardians.

"Astrid you're drunk," he said quickly, searching around for any heavy objects the girl might use against him. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?" The white-haired boy could see the slight glaze across her blue eyes.

Jack was about to reply when the countdown for a minute to midnight began. People all around him were turning to the televisions and getting ready to raise their glasses to a new year. And Jack really needed to go.

"Sorry, Astrid!" he said quickly before running off, leaving the blonde girl with a mutinous look on her face. He really hoped she wouldn't remember that later… He began searching round the crowd for the one person he really needed to find.

"Heather, please get off of me," Hiccup said loudly. If he didn't get away now then he was done for- the countdown had reached thirty seconds and Heather still had a hold of his arm.

"Hiccup, stop struggling," she said, smiling. "Anyone would think you didn't want this!"

Hiccup let out an uncharacteristic growl. "I don't!" he bit out, and as her grip loosened slightly he managed to wrench his arm free and disappear into the crowd, ignoring her yelled protests.

He ducked under Gobber's outstretch arm and sidestepped the twins, all the while scanning the assembled crowd for one person in particular. He had to find him before the countdown ended- when did this room get so big?

A flash of white hair caught his eye and a large smile spread across his face.

Jack's searching became more frantic as the seconds ticked by. There were fifteen seconds left and he _couldn't find him!_ He was going to be too late!

10…9…

"Jack!"

Jack turned and suddenly Hiccup was there, out of breath and only a foot away from him.

8…7…

"Hiccup…"

"Jack…" The slightly shorter boy said again.

6…5…

The guardian's blue gaze, which had been locked on Hiccup's face, detected a flash of blonde- Astrid had found him.

At the same time Hiccup noticed a very angry Heather pushing her way towards them.

4…3…

The two boys looked back at each other, subconsciously closing the gap between them. Blue eyes met green ones and everything else seemed to fade into the background.

2…1…

"Happy New Year," they said quietly to each other, and their lips met as the fireworks on the televisions burst into the sky.

Cheers and congratulations filled the air around them as the countdown ended- people eager to celebrate the turn of the year, but the two boys in the middle of the room didn't notice.

Hiccup wound his arms around Jack's neck, pulling himself closer as they deepened the kiss. Neither noticed the shocked and surprised looks on the two girl's faces- both of them stopping dead as the countdown ended.

It was almost a full minute before the two broke apart, arms still around each other and eyes slowly opening again.

"Happy New Year, Snowflake," Hiccup said quietly, using the nickname he had given him a long time ago. "Guess this changes a few things." He let out a small nervous laugh.

"I guess it does," Jack replied, unable to keep the large grin off his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Hic."

"Probably about the same length of time I've wanted to," Hiccup said, blushing slightly.

"Oh really? When?"

"Since last summer, when you caught me when I fell off of Toothless and made a snow bank large enough for him to land in safely," Hiccup admitted, hiding his face in Jack's shoulder. "You?"

"When you helped me through the nightmare's Pitch gave me," Jack said without hesitation. "So about the same time."

"Knew it," Hiccup said with a smile.

The two fell silent, content to hold each other in the midst of the crowd of people. Nobody would wish them harm here- even now Snotlout was buying Astrid a drink and Heather was clinking glasses with Tuffnut, previous conquests apparently forgotten now it was clear that they wouldn't succeed.

All around them people were still drinking and laughing as the fireworks continued. The music had changed to a tune to dance to and tables were being moved to make way for a dance floor, and very soon people were dancing to the music.

Jack moved away slightly and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

Hiccup nodded before being pulled back into the crowd by the white-haired spirit, both laughing as they went.

Above them the other four guardians were smiling at the display below them. After all, they all knew that the two boys had liked each other for a while now.

And they also knew that the Man in the Moon would be recruiting a new guardian to their ranks fairly soon.


End file.
